Through Sickness and Health
by ZazzyGrace
Summary: Anna falls ill, and it brings Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes closer to each other.


Chapter 1.

Elsie sighed at she watched Mr. Carson fussing about in his pantry, secretly smiling at his grumblings. After a moment she said "Are you all packed Mr. Carson?"

Upon hearing her voice, Mr. Carson turned around and saw Mrs. Hughes leaning against his doorframe. He relaxed a little seeing her there, just her presence always managed to calm him down. "Don't you think I should be the one staying behind." He said imploringly. "I'm the Butler how is anything supposed to run without me?"

Mrs. Hughes rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She was hurt by what Mr. Carson said. She knew he didn't mean it to be huhrtful, but sometimes he just didn't think before he said things.

Like many times before when he had inadvertently hurt her, Mrs. Hughes tried to hide how she felt. In the voice she used when handling difficult maids she said, "And I am the housekeeper. It's only Lady Mary. I'm sure Anna and I will be able to handle very thing." She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"We have already discussed this Mr. Carson, and I'm not going to get into it again." She said when she saw him start to argue. "I am staying and you are going. Now where is your case?" Mr. Carson was cowed by her tone. He knew had had said something wrong, but he wasn't quite sure what. Even though her voice was hard, he could see that she was hurt.

He sighed not knowing what to do, and hating it. He knew there was no point in arguing more because he'd just end up making her more upset. "It's upstairs." His tone was defeated.

Still using her authoritative voice Mrs. Hughes said, "Well then go up and pack it." Then she turned around and left to go see that everything was in order with everyone else. _That man is going to be the death of you Elsie Hughes._ She thought, getting herself back under control.

Charles neatly packed his suitcase mulling over what had made Mrs. Hughes upset. What had he done wrong? He thought he should be the one staying behind not Mrs. Hughes. She worked so hard and deserved some time off. Besides who would serve Lady Mary? In his head he heard her voice; _Stop procrastinating you old booby._ He sighed he knew Mrs. Hughes was very capable of running the house, he just didn't want to be away.

He closed and locked the lid sighing heavily. Mrs. Hughes was right as always, he was an old booby. There was a knock on is door breaking him out of his reverie. "Yes?" Charles said gruffly.

Barrow peeked his head around the door "Mr. Carson, the cars are out front and ready to take us to the station. Everybody is just getting ready to head out." He looked too innocent, like he was up to something probably just sucking up. It was always something with the under-butler he was always meddling with something or trying to get ahead.

Mr. Carson straightened up a little more, putting on his butler persona like a well worn pair of trousers. "Thank you Thomas I'll be down in just a minute."

"Mr. Carson, would you like me to take your case?" Thomas asked raising his eyebrows as if to say, _good_ _Mr. Carson why should you ever suspect me._

Charles was immediately suspicious, "Thank you Thomas, how thoughtful of you." He was not normally so nice.

"Very good Sir." Thomas grabbed his case and headed out the door. That boy was just trouble. He probably wanted something from Charles. The Butler figures he'd here about it sometime this trip.

"Mrs. Hughes, are you sure you don't want to go? I'm sure I'd be fine taking care of Lady Mary." Anna asked a concerned look on her face.

Mrs. Hughes smiled at the kind girl, "Oh Anna, thank you, but I will be—" she was cut off by Anna's harsh coughing. "Anna!? Are you alright!" Mrs. Hughes took her arm and led her to a chair. She rushed to get her a cup of water from the kitchen, and patted her on the back frightened by the violence of her cough.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes," Anna said once she got her breathing back under control. "I just had a little frog in my throat." She smiled sheepishly at the housekeeper.

"I'd say it was a mite more than a little frog." She said sternly looking closer at the girl's face. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked paler than usual. "I'm definitely staying now."

Anna sighed. "I really am fine Mrs. Hughes."

"And I really am staying, despite your and Mr. Carson's best efforts." The bell for the Queen Caroline bedroom rang, and Anna bustled up the stairs to help Lady Mary get dressed.

"What are you doing despite their best efforts?" Mrs. Patmore asked coming in with her suitcase.

"Staying here." Mrs. Hughes said firmly.

"What a pity." The cook said, looking at her friends slightly flushed face. "I was—"

"Oh not you too Beryl." Mrs. Hughes said getting cross. She marched to her sitting room and started working on the accounts. After a minute there was a knock on the door "What is it now," she said closing her ledger with a thump.

Mr. Carson came in and closed the door behind him. "Mr. Carson, I'm very busy, can I help you?" His face fell a little bit, and he cleared his throat. Elsie winced. She felt bad for being so short with him, she was just aggravated by everyone questioning her, despite their best intentions, and she was still upset by Mr. Carson's lack of faith in her ability to run the house.

"Yes, of coarse you are, I"— he cleared his throat and continued—"I came to ask you to accept my apology for upsetting you earlier. I know you're quite capable of running the house without me." Mr. Carson said, he was slightly uncomfortable, and awkwardly stood by the door. Mrs. Hughes always made him feel steadier, and at the same time, completely perfectly unsteady all at once.

Mrs. Hughes smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Carson, I accept your apology." The two looked at each other across the little sitting room. Mrs. Hughes was happy that her daft old man had figured out what had made her unhappy. _Not yours Elsie._ She reminded herself firmly _Never yours_.

A range of emotions played around Mrs. Hughes face, happiness, hope, and something else in her eyes that Mr. Carson couldn't identify, before it was quickly tamped down. Mrs. Hughes cleared her throat and straightened her already rod straight back, finding some interesting dust on her skirt, and Mr. Carson discovered a fascinating crack in the ceiling.

After a few moment of uncomfortable silence Mr. Carson said, "I came to say goodbye as well, the train leaves at nine, and I have to make sure none of the stragglers are left behind, despite what one might wish." Mrs. Hughes chuckled, the tensions from a moment before gone.

She came around her desk to stand in front of him. "Well, goodbye Mr. Carson, I'll see you in a few days, and I'll make sure any runaway sheep are sent your way." She smiled and stood beside him at the door. "Do try to loosen up and have a good time. Who knows, you might even have some fun. Maybe you could visits one of those lovely museums you're so fond of."

Mr. Carson visibly relaxed as she teased him in her usual lighthearted way, falling back into their easy, casual banter. He smiled and Mrs. Hughes returned the gesture. "Thank you Mrs. Hughes. Is there anything I could get you from London while I'm there?"

Mrs. Hughes laughed, "There's nothing in London I can't get from Ripon. Thank you all the same though Mr. Carson. You best get on now, before they leave without you."

"Goodbye Mrs. Hughes." Mr. Carson said opening the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Carson." Mrs. Hughes replied. She was glad they weren't fighting anymore. It usually gave her a headache if it went on for too long, and he was always so uncomfortable.

Elsie smiled as she got back to work on her ledgers. She worked for a few hours, catching up the last quarter, and rechecking her figures. Lady Mary was supposed to be out for most of the day running different errands and managing the upkeep of the new tenants, so Elsie didn't have to worry about making any meals for her.

She was just considering going to find some lunch when there was a fervent knock at her door and Lady Mary came tumbling in. She was slightly out of breathe and very disheveled , and it seemed like she'd run a marathon, which was just about right if she'd actually run from her room to Mrs. Hughes sitting room. Mrs. Hughes stood concerned at the abrupt entrance. "Milady, what's the matter? What can I do for you?"

Lady mary's eye's were glistening like she was holding in tears. "Mrs. Hughes, it's Anna! Please help me." Panicked gripped Mrs. Hughes, but she stayed quiet letting Lady Mary finish. "She collapsed! She was helping me change, and then she just fell down." Then tears did start to fall. "Please help me Mrs. Hughes, I don't know what to do. I'm scared, I can't lose her too."

Mrs. Hughes took a deep breathe _You can handle this Elsie, get it together._ "Where is she?"

"She's in my bed, I carried her there, and then ran to get you." Tears were still running down Lady Mary's cheeks but she did nothing to wipe them away.

Mrs. Hughes came around her desk. "All right then. Let's go." She started out the door, then realized Mary wasn't following her. She was still standing in her office looking shocked and worried. She looked so young and vulnerable. _Sometimes you forget how young she really is. She puts on such a good show no one ever realizes that behind all the coldness, there's a young woman who's lost much and needs help and protection. No one ever saw this side of the poor lass. No one except Mr. Carson, and Mr. Crawley, and I suppose Anna, and now me._ Mrs. Hughes came back to her room and hesitantly took Lady Mary's hands. "It will be alright Milady, I'll help you. You did the right thing coming to me."

Lady Mary sniffed and nodded. Trusting the woman next to her completely. Mrs. Hughes rubbed her thumbs against Lady Mary's hands. "Now Milady, can you help me take care of Anna?"

Lady Mary's spine straightened out and a determined glint came into her chocolate eyes. "Yes, yes of coarse. What can I do?"

"Go call Dr. Clarkson have him come as fast as he can. I'll take care of Anna until he comes. After being me a basin of water and a towel." Lady Mary nodded her new found task giving her purpose, and Mrs. Hughes warm hands giving her calm and comfort.

Lady Mary walked quickly to Mr. Carson pantry to use his telephone, while Mrs. Hughes nearly flew up the stairs to Anna. When she came into Lady Mary's room, she saw Anna laying on the bed. She was moving restlessly and murmuring. Elsie came to the bed, and put her hand on her forehead. It felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, my dear girl, you'll be alright." Mrs. Hughes stroked her face and started writing out a list of all the things she needed Lady Mary to get.

"Mmhhh" Anna groaned. Her head tossed back and forth on the pillow. "Mama."

Elsie gently undid Anna's hair. "Shhh, it's alright, it's Mrs. Hughes, I'm here. I'm here my darling." She combed her fingers through Anna's soft, blond, curls. For a while Mrs. Hughes just sat next to her on the bed, stroking her hair, and soothing her when she spoke through her unsettling dreams.

Lady Mary came in with a bowl of water with a towel in it. "Dr. Clarkson is going to come, but he's with Mrs. Green. She's having a baby, and he can't leave. I called Mrs. Crawley too, she said she was on her way right now."

Mrs. Hughes rubbed the bridge of her nose. Anna had a bad fever, and Dr. Clarkson was busy. _Thank God for Mrs. Crawley._ Mrs. Hughes thought. "Okay, thank you Lady Mary. I need you to help me move Anna to her room."

Lady Mary shook her head, "No, she can stay here. I'll sleep in Edith's room. It's still made up isn't it?"

Mrs. Hughes nodded smiling tightly. _Lady Mary isn't all you chalked her up to be Elsie._ _Now you see what Mr. Carson does._ "Yes Milady, thank you. That's very kind."

Lady Mary nodded too. "What else can I do?" Lady Mary asked setting the bowl on the side table.

Mrs. Hughes thought for a minute. "I've made up a list of things I need from downstairs, but Milady, well, I know it's very improper and I'd do it by myself if I could, but I need your help getting Anna changed into her nightgown."

"Of course." Lady Mary said without hesitation, "Anna needs to be more comfortable. Mrs. Hughes. I'm willing to do anything just please help her." Mrs. Hughes understood. They both loved Anna very much, and would do anything to see her well.

Lady Mary took Mrs. Hughes' list and promised to return quickly. Mrs. Hughes softly wiped the cool towel across Anna's hot brow. When it got hot again she'd cool it off in the basin. Before long Mary came back, laden with everything Mrs. Hughes had requested, including Anna's nightgown. The two women gently got their charge out of her hot clothes and her binding corset into the cooler dress. Lady Mary offered to stay with Anna until Mrs. Crawley came, but Mrs. Hughes insisted that she stayed. She couldn't bare to leave Anna's side in case something happened, and she reminded Lady Mary that she had important things she needed to take care of, so she begrudgingly left.

Finally Mrs. Crawley arrived with her thermometer, and medicine with Lady Mary in toe. Anna was fitfully sleeping at the time but her fever hadn't broken.

"How long has she been this way?" Mrs. Crawley asked Mrs. Hughes.

Mrs. Hughes tenderly stroked Anna's brow then replied, "About an hour and a half. She was better this morning, though she did have quite a bad coughing fit. She also looked a little tired, but she insisted she was fine. After that I didn't see her until Lady Mary came to me and told me she had collapsed. Since then she's been like this, sleeping fitfully or maybe hallucinating, I'm not sure. She called out for her mother a time ago, but to my knowledge her mother's been in a better place for many years now."

Mrs. Crawley nodded thinking. "Mary, how was she when she came to see you?"

"She looked a tired and didn't speak as much as usual." Lady Mary said taking a seat in one of the chaired by the bed. "She was helping me change out of my dirty dress, and when she lifted the clean one off the chair, she fell. I thought she had just tumbled so I went to help her up, but," Lady Mary's voice broke, but she continued talking. "But when I came to her she was unconscious. So I managed to lift her into the bed, and then I went to get Mrs. Hughes." Lady Mary was shaking a little when she finished her story, so Mrs. Hughes came over and gently rubbed her back.

Mrs. Crawley went over to the bed and felt Anna's forehead, and then her wrist. She had a high fever, but her pulse was strong. "We need to bring her fever down to help her body fight whatever infection it has instead of itself. We also need to keep her hydrated so her cough doesn't get worse. If she wakes up at all make sure she has water, and also have some lemon honey tea hot preferably." To Anna she said "We'll get you well my dear, Mrs. Hughes and Lady Mary will take good care of you."

Mrs. Crawley told Mrs. Hughes to go get anything she might need for the night and bring it to the room because it was going to be a long day and night. She left them with a promise to return the next day, with Dr. Clarkson. Mrs. Hughes sunk into the chair next to the bed, exhausted from the stress of the day. She had sent Lady Mary to bed, with a promise to get her if anything changed when she noticed Lady Mary yawning. Elsie watched as Anna slept fitfully for the most part, her forehead was creased in a frown, and every so often she would mutter incoherently, or roll over. All Elsie wanted to do was smooth the worry out of the sweet girl, and make her feel better.

Elsie drifted off in the padded chair she had pulled up next to the side of the bed, but woke when she heard Anna cry out. She was sitting up in bed, and small tears trickled down her cheeks. "Mama!" The young girl cried. Elsie stiffly got out of the chair and came to sit on the bed next to Anna.

Elsie gently stroked her hot cheek and whipped away her tears. "It's alright my dear girl, it's me Mrs. Hughes." Anna's glassy, blue eyes were filled with more tears that rushed down her face, but she looked unfocused at Elsie. _It must be a fever dream,_ Elsie thought. Elsie climbed up on the bed next to Anna, and rubbed her back. Anna leaned into her touch, and Elsie wrapped both her arms around the shaking girl, not caring about propriety. She rocked her back and forth until her crying slowed, and Anna breathed steadily. "Mama" She said again, squeezing Elsie back.

"I'm here my darling, it's alright, I'm here." Elsie said, tears welling in her own eyes. She stroked Anna's hair, and carefully laid her back on the bed. She pulled the covers up so Anna was warm, and continued to comb her fingers through her hair. Eventually Anna's breathing evened our and she fell back to sleep, but Elsie stayed right near her. She looked so peaceful in this sleep now, and when Elsie checked her forehead, her fever had broken. "Thank God for that." Elsie whispered into Anna's hair. She continued laying next to her to comfort her sleeping charge, in reality it was a bit for both of them, but the starched woman would never admit that. She started humming a tune she hadn't sung since she was a child, and had been laying similarly to how she was now stroking her sisters hair in their little squeaky bed. She smiled at the memory. She missed Becky so much. She wished she could have brought her with when she came to Downton she would love Anna, and Mr. Carson would think she was so sweet and funny.

Elsie kept humming her song, trying to remember the words. Finally they came to her and she began to sing;

 _"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li-lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep_

 _And I'll sing you tomorrow_

Bless you with love for the road that you go."

She sang to Anna until the girls breathing became deeper and steady. Eventually she nodded off her self next to the peaceful child.

Mr. Carson sighed and took his wet coat off. The whole downstairs was silent except for the sound of the rain outside. The light in Mrs. Hughes sitting room spilled into the hall through the open door, but she wasn't inside. He was tired and sore form his journey to and from London. Once in his own pantry he allowed himself the lean against the door before setting down parcel and case on his desk. He looked in the little brown paper bag and smiled to himself. She'd like these, he thought happily to himself.

He walked around the grand house, making sure everything was secure and in it's place as he was like to do most nights. Downton was his home and he liked to make sure all well before resting. When he got to the library, he was surprised to see Lady Mary asleep in front of the dying fire with a little blanket draped over her, and a book in her lap.

Carson gently woke her. "Milady, why are you asleep down here? It's late."

Lady Mary's brown eyes were blood shot and puffy. "Oh Carson!" She said hugging him suddenly with both arms like she used to when she was a child and had had a bad dream. "I'm so glad you're back, Anna's been very ill and she's in my room. I was down here waiting for anything to happen and I must have fallen asleep."

Charles was immediately concerned for Anna, she was like his own child, especially with how long she's been at Downton, and all the heartbreak she'd been through. His first loyalty was to the family though so he said, "Lady Mary, why don't I help you upstairs to a real bed, and then you can make sure she's alright in the morning." Mary just nodded still groggy from her tears and sleep.

"I'm staying in Edith's room. It's already all made up." She said as he helped her up. Carson helped her to Edith's room where there were still linens on the bed, but before he left her to get ready for bed, she insisted that he promise to go check on Anna before he went up for the night to make sure. He did and tiredly made his way to her room.

When he carefully eased the door open he saw something that made his heart fill to bursting. Anna was warmly covered and breathing steadily and peacefully and, laying next to her was the sleeping Mrs. Hughes. Her features were calm, except for a little worry line between her brows, and her face was partially obscured by a single curling lock of her hair. One of her hand was clasped sweetly in Anna's and the other ways resting protectively above Anna's head.

At this particular moment with Elsie looking so beautiful a peaceful, Charles didn't care about propriety, and gently brushed the piece of hair off her face and down her neck. She unconsciously leaned into his warm touch, mumbling softly to herself. He stroked her warm cheek again, a faint smile playing across his lips. He carefully covered her with the blanket before quietly leaving the room. His hand still tingled where he touched her soft skin.


End file.
